No Turning Back
by Summer's Sun
Summary: The Titans have spilt and the town is under attack will the titans come back together? [Complete]
1. No Turning Back

The Teen Titans have spilt up. There's nothing Starfire can do about it. In her heart hope has died. There's something wrong with the town. Will the Titans get back together or will this be the end? StarfirexRobin RavenxBeastBoy  
  
No Turning Back  
  
Chapter 1: No Turning Back  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I sat in my room. It was dark and cold. The T tower was broken down and nobody lived there anymore, nobody but me. But then again, I am nobody... It had been a year since the titans spilt up. I shivered. Just remembering all those good times with all my friends, broke my heart. I sat there staring at the wall. I hadn't smiled for a long time. How could I smile once all my friends were gone? Raven had been the first to leave. Then there was Beast Boy. Then there was Cyborg. Then finally Robin. He had smashed a window on his way out. I had stayed in the tower for the whole time. I haven't seen them for a long time. That day seemed a long time ago, because it was a long time ago....  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
As I sit at my desk, I think about the team. How we broke up. How Starfire's tears didn't affect me. I just left her there crying. I regret that dearly, but what am I suppose to do? I don't know where she is now. She could be in space now... I never told her I loved her. Then team had fallen apart quickly. Raven had gotten pissed and started yelling at everybody. That's when everybody got pissed and started running off. Starfire had kept the team together all those years, but this time that was it. The team had finally spilt up. I looked around my office. After the teen titans, I had gone off of the super hero thing and found a real job. I haven't seen them for a long long time. I don't know where any of them are. I wished I had kept the team together, but there's no way I can go back in time....  
  
[Beast Boy's POV]  
  
Is there no turning back? I sit in a corner. After the teen titans, I hadn't done much... I had looked for Raven, but she had left without a trace. She flew off to her home probably. I left and I told myself I didn't need the teen titans. Cyborg and I had tried to be a duet of super hero's, but we got our butts kicked. Cyborg left and I never saw him again. I haven't seen Starfire since the day I left. I watched as Starfire's tears fell to the ground. The memories stuck in my head like glue. All those happy times we had, gone... I wished I had stopped the breaking up of the titans. If I had stopped the breaking up, maybe things would be different. I once got in touch with Robin, but soon we lost touch. Starfire never called even though she was suppose to be always happy. I hadn't been to the T tower since the day I left. I sometimes see it in passing, but I've never gone in it. Maybe I should, just maybe....  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
I look old. I tried to ease my pain by thinking of something other then the titans. Starfire had been there for me to ease my pain, so had the rest of the team, but that was in the past. I lost touch with Beast Boy a very long time ago. Raven... Her monotone voice rings in my head. Starfire's joyful voice echoes in my head. Why won't it go away? Why can't the teen titans disappear like it did before? I smack myself. I never wanted it to end. I was so happy to be with a team. The old tower still stands today even though it is old. Robin... I remember how we had been best friends. I didn't smile. The memory won't go away. It will never go away. A year ago we were all still happy. Unknown to us a pain was going to happen. I should have got in touch with Starfire, but nobody can find her. She would have made me smile again, but then again maybe not....  
  
[Raven's POV]  
  
I am in a room surrounded by light. My world is shinning. I don't read poems anymore. I couldn't help but think about the day I left. Why was I yelling? Why was I so pissed off? If I hadn't been so mad, the team would have never spilt up. Starfire was crying. She knew that the team would spilt up. Her future was broken. That day, I hadn't cared.... Now I care! I care so much! I wished I had never been so mean! My life is a wreck now. Nobody has ever come and visited me. Now as I stand alone in the bright room, I knew what I had to do. I would have to find Starfire. But I cannot do that alone. I would have to find one of the other titans. What am I doing? Have I gone insane? I cannot just go into one of the other titan's life like nothing ever happened! How can I be so selfish? I sat down. I took off my hood. My hair had grown so much. I looked totally different from the way I did the day I left the titans. I sighed. I would never want to go out into that big world and find the other titans. Was I going crazy? I turned on the radio. "The city is under attack! Who's going to save us? I know it's not going to be the teen tit-"the radio said before I smashed it into bits. No, I would not go and find the other titans, there is no turning back....

A/N: This is my new story, so hope you like it..... Review please! It only takes a sec!!


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
[Beast Boy's POV]  
  
I knew I cared for Raven dearly. Why hadn't I said that before that day? Questions.... Too many questions... Why can't they stop? Why can't I ever find the answer? I knew I would probably never see Raven again... Did she like me? Did she leave because of something I said? Why was I asking myself so many questions? Maybe soon I will become stronger, but for now I'm going to stay in my corner. The world outside is so huge, I've been in this room for a whole year now. I can't move on.... Has Raven moved on? Maybe I should go outside... To the light.... To those happy people...So many questions, not even one answer... I cared so much about the titans, but that happiness broke into pieces along time ago. I left part of my team even though they begged me to stay. How could I be so selfish and only think about my happiness? My life is a wreck, I can't stand here like a idiot and watch as everything I loved falls. I can't just sit here forever looking like I'm a freak. The outside world might be big, but what can I do? I must go find Raven.... Even if it takes my whole life, I will be there for her....  
  
[Raven's POV]  
  
There is no turning back... I kept thinking this to myself. "Beast Boy..." I whispered his name hoping that this whole splitting up never happened. Hoping.... But hope is nothing... I learned that a long time ago... The light surrounding me was nothing... I only thought of the team.... "THERE IS NO TURNING BACK RAVEN!!" I yelled to myself. I had wished so many times before I'd go back in time and I'd wake up to be back in the tower with the other titans so joyful. I feel to my knees. I had loved Beast Boy.... Why hadn't I notice this? The town is in danger, what should I do? Should I go ask for the other help of the titans? No, they would push me aside. They wouldn't care, nobody likes me... NOBODY!!  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
As I sat on my old bed, I thought to myself... Why am I here? Why am I sitting here doing nothing and wasting my life away? What a pitiful life I live... I can't move on... Why can't I move on? "Starfire, move on..." A voice in my head told me, but I pushed it aside. I didn't want to move on, I couldn't move on. I wished that the team could be here having a wonderful time, just like before!  
  
"WHY CAN'T IT BE LIKE IT WAS THE WAY BEFORE?" I yelled into the darkness as tears ran down my face. Somebody opened my door, nobody had opened that door since the day everybody left. I had never been out in the outside world.  
  
"Who is there?" I asked  
  
"Star?" a voice asked and I looked around. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be...  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
I slammed my fist on the desks. My temper was going up. What was happening? Is there no answer to anything I question about? I ask myself millions of questions, but not one of them has been answered. How can this be? I worked hard on this plan of getting the team back together, but nothing works. This life I live now is nothing... I sit here writing down a new plan hoping it would be better... But hope is nothing, hope is useless!! Hope never worked when I needed help. But now when I sit here, I think about what I would do about the town. The town is under attack. What should I do? I couldn't go and call up the other titans, what's the point? After the way we broke up, they would never come together again, or would they?  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
What am I doing? Sitting here watching the town burn down in flames... But there's no point... I looked out of the window. I sat down. The town was in trouble, but what could I do? I couldn't do the single super hero thing.... I would get my butt kicked again. I just couldn't go through that again!! As I sit here, I think to myself why can't things go back to the way they were? Questions flow through my head. There isn't one answer... All this alone thing hasn't worked for me, I've been alone for too long. What would my life be like if I was alone forever? I needed friends, or did I? I didn't need my friends, I didn't need them!! They never need me, so I won't need them!! I think to myself nobody cares... Nobody, but then again, maybe some of them do...

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!


	3. Seeing The Past

Chapter 3: Seeing The Past  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
"Why are you here? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled as the figure walked closer to me.  
  
"Star please, I need your help" the voice called  
  
"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE!!" I yelled and the figure came into the light. Beast Boy stood there, his arms at his side.  
  
"Star please-"Beast Boy started, but I cut him off.  
  
"NOBODY IS ALLOWED IN HERE!!" I yelled  
  
"Star, calm down... It's okay I'm not going to hurt you" Beast Boy said and I fell to my knees. Beast Boy sat down at my side. He rested his arm on my shoulders.  
  
"It's going to be okay Star" Beast Boy said and I sobbed harder.  
  
"Why are you here Beast Boy, why are you here?" I asked  
  
"I'm here because I need your help Star" Beast Boy said and I looked up at him.  
  
"No, nobody helped me, so there's no way I will help you" I said and he was shocked.  
  
"Star-"Beast Boy started  
  
"You are not forgiven..."  
  
[Beast Boy's POV]  
  
I walked out of the tower. Starfire had become so cold. I felt that the other titans and I have grown so much apart. I hoped I could find Raven or Cyborg. Robin... I didn't wish to talk to him. He would just yell at me. He would yell about the time the team spilt up... I couldn't go running to him for help. What has happened to Star? She was so friendly when I first met her... Now she's turned into a monster. She yells and gets mad. I need help.... But who should I go looking for first? My head hurts from all the questions... Should I go looking for Raven or Cyborg? People stared at me... They hadn't seen me outside for a whole year now... I had made up my mind, I would go and look for Cyborg, I just hoped he'd forgive me...  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
I don't know why I would sit here all day and then just fall asleep and when I'd wake up, I'd just get to work... I don't know why I hadn't yelled so loud for all the pain I had built up inside of me... But I hadn't, I would never scream out... But I think to myself, why am I here? Why am I sitting here wasting my whole life away? I loved Starfire, and why wasn't I going out looking for her? She probably had somebody else in her life... Somebody better, somebody she could look up too... Somebody not like me... That day we spilt up, I was never there for her... I am living in the past... Why can't I move on? I can't move on because I love her... The words rung in my head. Why can't I stop living in the past and live in the future with everybody else? Is my future wrong? Is it not the way it was suppose to be? Am I going to be like this forever?  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
I looked around my little room. Dark and cold... I smelled nothing. I hadn't gone outside for a long time. The door opened. Beast Boy stood there half smiling.  
  
"Beast Boy, why are you here?" I asked in a mad tone.  
  
"Cyborg, are you mad... About what happened a year ago...." Beast Boy asked  
  
"Yes, so that means leave!!" I yelled  
  
"Cyborg, I have-"Beast Boy started, but I cut him off. I had turned so cold, but I was mad, very mad...  
  
"LEAVE BEAST BOY!!" I yelled  
  
"You're just like Star, I went to see her, but she just turns me off... You're all so cold!!" Beast Boy said and turned away.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE BEAST BOY!!" I yelled  
  
"Fine, I will leave!!" Beast Boy said and stormed out of the room. I heard him mutter "What was waste of time." Maybe I was a waste of time. Why was I so cold? I hadn't forgiven him after so long? I'm not as friendly as I use to be, and I guess I just proved it too...  
  
[Raven's POV]  
  
I opened my eyes. I must have drifted asleep. I couldn't stand to live like this... I needed to get out, out into the world. I needed to do something with my life... I saw all of the happy memories flashed through my mind. What was I seeing? The past of course... Why can't I get rid of those thoughts? Because I'm living in the past. I stood up... Should I go outside? I tried to decide. My mind was racing with thoughts. Raven, nobody likes you!! Why don't they like me? I asked this question over and over again. Should I or shouldn't I? I was seeing the past over and over again. It played in my mind like a movie. Over and over and over again, why won't it stop? Should I leave or should I stay like this forever? I asked myself the questions again. Once I had made up my mind, I placed my hood back on my head. I got up and looked around my small white room. I decided not to come back to here, never again...

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!! I'll update soon I promise!!


	4. Fear

Chapter 4: Fear  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
As I sobbed into my hands, I thought about what I had done. I hadn't given help to Beast Boy. Why hadn't I? I was a jerk. WHY? I cried harder. Fear was everywhere in my body. I feared to move. I feared to find Beast Boy or the other titans. I feared Robin wouldn't like me anymore. But fear is nothing if you have the person you love next to you, comforting you... I got up. A blanket fell to the ground. I changed my clothes to my usual costume. I looked around. A picture of the team stood on my dresser I would go and find Robin or anybody I could find of the team. I didn't know where anybody was, but I would try to find one of them. See if they would help me. Beast Boy would probably not forgive me. I wished I hadn't been so mean and so cold. Wherever the other titans were, I bow to them that I would find them....  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
I looked around my room. I would be like this forever wouldn't I? I looked at the picture I held. Starfire and I were standing next to each other. I didn't know where to turn. Am I afraid? Am I afraid to go out in the world? What is happening to me? I was never afraid before, but now I have fear for some reason that I don't know. Should I go out into the world and try to find the other titans. No, no they would reject me. SEE!! I'm afraid they'll reject me and that's why I'm not going out into the real world!! I must go, I must find them. Even if it takes me forever...  
  
[Raven's POV]  
  
As I walked outside, I felt the wind in my hair. It felt so good to be outside. I don't know why I hadn't been outside for a long time. Probably because I was afraid. I had fear that was built up inside of me. Where should I go, no where to turn. Nobody to turn to. I couldn't see anybody I knew, well I didn't have many friends... Beast Boy, where were you? How can I find you in this huge world? I walked along the street hearing loud noises that I never heard before. I didn't smile, I didn't speak. My only thoughts were running through my mind. People stared at me and wondered what I was doing here, but I pasted them by like nothing ever happened. Beast Boy, once I find you, promise me you'll never leave again...  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
I sit here waiting for Beast Boy to come back, but he doesn't. What's taking him so long? Oh I forgot, I had yelled at him and told him to get out and he did. When I did that in the old days, he would have stayed, wouldn't he? No, I had just lost the only titan I knew!1 Well at least knew for right now. I looked outside the window. I sit in my house waiting for some of the other titans to come by and at least talk to me. I had let Beast Boy spill through my fingers. He was the only friend I had and rejected him!! Why? Why had I? Did I have no feelings? Probably not... A type of person I never met before was rising in me. I couldn't stop, I just couldn't...  
  
[Beast Boy's POV]  
  
I walk away from Cyborg's rusty old house. I don't need him, I just don't need him!! If he's going to act like that, I won't need him for a long time. I feel to my knees. I needed to find one of the titans. At least one, why can't I find a nice one? Starfire was so cold and Cyborg was yelling at me. My heart is broken. I need Raven, that's who I need. I needed her. I needed to find her. Please god, let me find her!! I fear I will never find her, but I need to continued my search. I will, I won't stop ever. I see a dark figure running towards me, who is this person I see? I hear my name called, but I don't want to believe who it is. No, no it's not her.... The figure comes up to me and hugs me. It is her...  
  
A/N: How did you like it? A little short, but who cares? Thanks to all my reviewers. No flames please!! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	5. Running Out of Time

Chapter 5: Running Out of Time  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
We were running out of time to save the town, we needed to get together soon. I ran across the streets. Cars stopped in their tracks to let me through. I ran and ran until I bumped into a girl. She had long red hair and green eyes. Starfire?  
  
"Starfire?" I asked and Starfire rubbed her head.  
  
"Robin? It can not be you!!" Starfire said and hugged me.  
  
"Star, how did you-"I started, but Starfire cut me off with a kiss. It was sweet. Once we broke off, we smiled at each other.  
  
"We're running out of time Robin!!" Starfire said and she looked worried.  
  
"I know we need to find the rest of the titans" I said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"But what if we do not find the rest of the titans?" Starfire asked and she looked even more worried.  
  
"We'll just have to hope we'll find them" I said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"Let's go!!" Starfire said and we ran off hand in hand...  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I was so happy that I had found Robin. I felt warm and loved in his arms. We were running off towards a rusty old building. Where were we? There was a figure in the distance. Was that Cyborg?  
  
"Cyborg!!" I called and flew over to him.  
  
"Star?" Cyborg said and he looked different. Robin came running behind us.  
  
"Hey Cyborg" Robin said and Cyborg turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't.  
  
"Cyborg, what are you doing out here?" I asked and Cyborg turned back to me. I smiled at him and this was the first time I had smiled. I hadn't smiled to Robin. I don't know why, but I just hadn't.  
  
"I was looking for Beast Boy and Raven, and you guys" Cyborg said and I smiled.  
  
"We were just looking for you!!" I said and Cyborg smiled.  
  
"Where are the others?" Robin asked  
  
"No clue" Cyborg said and we looked around. Something came flying at us. What was it? Something big, Uh-oh...  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
We started looking right away.  
  
"What if we don't find them in time?" Starfire asked and she had a worried look on her face.  
  
"We'll find them Star, don't worry" Robin said and put his arm around her.  
  
"Yea Star, don't be so down in the dumps" I lied and Starfire cheered up. I was really down in the dumps too. I felt guilty about the way I had acted to Beast Boy, and I was desperate to find Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire saw right through my mask.  
  
"Cyborg, do not lie to me, I am your friend" Starfire said and I turned to look at her. She had a smile on her face that was so caring and loving.  
  
"Okay Star, I admit that I'm desperate to find Raven and Beast Boy, and I admit I am in the dumps, but I'm just trying to be happy for now" I said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"I know how you feel Cyborg, don't you Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin nodded.  
  
"Yea, I know how it feels too" Robin said and I tried to smile. This was my second smile in a long time. I could feel that we were getting closer and closer to finding Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
[Beast Boy's POV]  
  
I hugged Raven back. She was so happy. I was so happy. I had finally found her, well she had found me.  
  
"Beast Boy, promise me you'll never leave again!!" Raven said and I nodded.  
  
"I promise Raven" I said and Raven smiled. I felt wet drops on my shoulder. Was Raven crying?  
  
"Raven, are you crying?" Beast Boy said  
  
"No, I'm not" Raven lied and I could hear her sort of joking. I smiled. We needed to find the other titans. I clasped Raven's hand in mine. Raven squeezed my hand to make sure I was really there.  
  
"Beast Boy, we need to find the others" Raven said and she pulled back.  
  
"Of course!!" I agreed  
  
"We're running out of time, we need to save the town" Raven said  
  
"You mean just us too?" I asked  
  
"If we can't find the others, we'll just have to try" Raven said  
  
"Okay" I said  
  
"Promise we'll never fight again, okay Beast Boy?" Raven asked and I nodded.  
  
"We better start looking" Raven said  
  
"Okay, let's go" I said and we started to run off into the distance. Side by side....  
  
[Raven's POV]  
  
I held Beast Boy's hand tightly. I made sure that he was really there and that I was not in my dreams.  
  
"Beast Boy, are we ever going to find them?" I asked and Beast Boy shrugged.  
  
"We'll just have to try" Beast Boy said and I nodded. We ran faster and faster. He ran in front of me. I lifted a rock and we started to fly instead.  
  
"This is faster" I said and Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go into town" Beast Boy said  
  
"Okay" I said and directed the rock towards the town. Beast Boy was on the look out for the other titans. I looked around before I got dizzy. I steady myself and got back to directed the rock.  
  
"Do you see anything?" I asked and Beast Boy shook his head.  
  
"Not a thing" Beast Boy said and my body started to fail. What was happening? No, no this can't be happening now!! Not now!!  
  
"BEAST BOY!!" I yelled as the rock dipped slowly down. Beast Boy grabbed onto the edge as I fell to my knees. Suddenly the rock fell down into a lake. The last thing I heard was Beast Boy's voice.  
  
"RAVEN!!"  
  
A/N: Okay, so how do you like it? There only a couple chapters left, so review please!! 


	6. Failing

Chapter 6: Failing  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
Starfire squeezed my hand tightly. I looked at her and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Star is there something wrong?" I asked and Starfire nodded slightly.  
  
"I feel something is here something is wrong Robin" Starfire said and gave me a look that worried me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked  
  
"I fear something is following us" Starfire said  
  
"It's probably nothing" I said to calm Starfire down. Starfire sighed.  
  
"Okay Robin" Starfire said and we ran to catch up with Cyborg.  
  
"You see any sigh of Beast Boy or Raven?" Starfire asked  
  
"No, nothing" Cyborg said  
  
"We have to find them really soon" I said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"Of course" Starfire said and let go of my hand. Starfire suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked and rushed to Starfire's side.  
  
"Nothing, nothing is wrong" Starfire said and grabbed on to me. I helped her up.  
  
"Do not worry, I am fine" Starfire said and gave me a slight smile. I smiled back to her. Cyborg walked on. We walked faster to come to a dead end. We turned around and walked out of the alley. We were failing to find the other titans. If we didn't find the other titans soon, the town would be gone forever!!  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
We walked slowly around the town. We couldn't find them. Where were they? I shouldn't have yelled at Beast Boy. Suddenly I got a track of something.  
  
"Guys! I've got something!!" I yelled and Starfire and Robin came rushing over.  
  
"What is it Cyborg?" Starfire asked and looked at me.  
  
"I've got a track of something, but it's heading pretty fast" I said and Starfire nodded. I showed her what I meant and she understood.  
  
"We'll just have to figure out what you've found" Robin said and I nodded. We walked slowly around. We were trying to find where the thing I was tracking was. Starfire flew above us.  
  
"I do not see anything Cyborg" Starfire yelled from where she was.  
  
"Keep looking, it should be around here somewhere" I said and Starfire nodded. Then something came. What was it?  
  
"Uh-oh! It's the warning troops! They're going to hit us!!" Robin yelled to Starfire and Starfire came down.  
  
"What?" Starfire asked before she was hit.  
  
"It's not the warning troops, it's something else!!" I yelled and Robin turned to me.  
  
"It's the bad guys isn't it?" Robin asked before he was hit. I ran away, but the ship kept getting closer and closer.  
  
"What the heck, get away!!" I yelled, but the ships didn't listen. I ran and ran as fast as I could run. I wasn't fast enough. The ship hit me right in the back. My eyes slightly closed. I couldn't past out, not now!! They were here, we would have to find Beast Boy and Raven soon otherwise the town would be gone. Please stay awake please, but I just couldn't stay awake, I just couldn't....  
  
"NO!!" I yelled before I blacked out.  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I woke up. What had happened? Where was Robin and Cyborg? I saw them in the distance. I got up and flew to them. They sat up rubbing their heads.  
  
"What happened?" Robin asked  
  
"I have no idea" I said and Cyborg got up. His left arm was damaged. My leg was up able to stand upon. It filled with pain. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream out loud.  
  
"What was that thing that hit us?" I asked and Robin shrugged.  
  
"It was that warning troop saying that, something's coming, bigger then the first one they destroyed" Cyborg said and I nodded.  
  
"Oh so it's coming to destroy the city?" I asked and I was freaked out.  
  
"Yes, we'll have to find the other titans soon" Robin said and I nodded.  
  
"Yea" I said and we headed off into the city. We looked every where. There was no sigh of Raven or Beast Boy. We were failing to find the rest of the titans. What were we going to do? I saw a flash of something.  
  
"Who is there?" I asked into the darkness and I pulled Robin closer. I held tightly onto his arm.  
  
"Robin, I fear something is wrong and is following us" I said and Robin looked around. He got ready to fight.  
  
"I don't see anything Star" Robin said and I shrugged.  
  
"Come on, let's look this way" Cyborg said and we nodded. I let go of Robin's arm. We walked slowly around the town. Robin clasped my hand in his. I squeeze it and we walked on. I heard something move, but I made my mind think it was nothing, but it was something... Something big....  
  
[Beast Boy's POV]  
  
I rushed through the hospital doors. Raven was in my arms. I was dripping wet. I ran up to the desk. The nurse looked at me. She looked worried.  
  
"What happened?" The nurse asked as she typed in numbers on the computer.  
  
"She passed out" I said and the nurse nodded. Some doctors came and took Raven away from me.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be okay" The nurse said and I nodded. I froze for some reason and I couldn't move.  
  
"Why don't you go sit down, we'll update you soon on her" The nurse said and I nodded again. I moved slowly towards a open chair. I flipped through a magazine. Then I looked towards the TV. I listened carefully.  
  
"The town is in danger! We nee heroes! And quickly!!" The news man said and I must have looked worried because the nurse came up to me.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find somebody to save our town" The nurse said and I nodded.  
  
"We just got some news from the doctors, she has a mental problem, we need to keep her here for a couple weeks" The nurse said  
  
"Weeks?" I exclaimed and got up.  
  
"Let me go see her!!" I yelled and the nurse nodded.  
  
"I'll lead you too her" the nurse said and we walked towards Raven room. The nurse opened the door and I sat down next to her. The nurse left.  
  
"Raven oh Raven, you can't be that sick" I said and Raven's eyes shot open...  
  
[Raven's POV]  
  
"Beast Boy?" I asked and Beast Boy stared at me. He didn't say anything.  
  
"What happened?" I asked and Beast Boy snapped out staring.  
  
"You blacked out, they say you have a mental kind of problem... They need to keep you here for a couple weeks" Beast Boy said and I opened my mouth to say something, but Beast Boy beat me too it.  
  
"We can't have you here for weeks, we need you to fight the town.. It's in danger" Beast Boy said  
  
"We'll need to escape then" I said and Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"How though?" Beast Boy asked and I smiled.  
  
"I always have a plan" I said and Beast Boy smiled back.  
  
"So, what is it?" Beast Boy asked  
  
"We sneak out in the middle of the night, say five o'clock in the morning... We'll sneak out through the window and I'll get us a ride on a rock. Sound good Beast Boy?" I questioned and Beast Boy shrugged.  
  
"If you're feeling up to it, I guess it's fine then" Beast Boy said and I looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'm fine, I can deal with this mental problem without the doctors or nurses help!!" I said and Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"I'll wake you up at five" I said  
  
"Sure I guess, are you gonna stay up all night?" Beast Boy questioned "No, I'll go to sleep until four and I'll do something to past the time, don't worry" I said and Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"Good night Raven" Beast Boy said  
  
"Good night Beast Boy" I said and gave him a kiss. He fell asleep quickly, but I just couldn't go to sleep. Maybe I did need doctor's help...  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviews of this story. There are only a couple more chapters in this story, so you must review!! The next update will be very soon if you guys review this chapter!! Thanks again to all my reviewers!!  
  
Star1993 


	7. Finding A Way

Chapter 7: Finding A Way  
  
[Raven's POV]  
  
I woke up around four o'clock in the morning. Beast Boy was sleeping still. I slowly got up. I shook him.  
  
"What-What time is it?" Beast Boy asked and I showed Beast Boy the clock.  
  
"It's not five yet" Beast Boy said and I nodded.  
  
"I know, but we better start early then five" I said and Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's get started" Beast Boy said and I got up. Beast Boy made a rope out of the sheets. I climbed down first. I looked up at the window as I watched Beast Boy climb down from the window. When he got down I hugged him and he hugged me back.  
  
"Let's do this" I said and he nodded. I used my powers to get another rock. I jumped on and bent down and reached out my hand. Beast Boy grabbed my hand and he got up to the rock.  
  
"Let's go" Beast Boy said and I nodded. We floated over town until I saw some figures. Two of them were limping and one was holding a girl. I soared down to them.  
  
"Robin? Cyborg?" Beast Boy said and they stopped dead in their tracks. Starfire was in Robin's arms. She was passed out.  
  
"What happened?" I asked and Robin pointed. There was something chasing them.  
  
"Run!!" Robin yelled and we ran as fast as we could. We kept running until we lost the Slade and his army.  
  
"What was that?" Beast Boy questioned  
  
"That's the thing that is destroying the city" Cyborg said and Starfire's eyes shot open.  
  
"What happened?" Starfire questioned and Robin shook his head.  
  
"You passed out, and we're getting chased by an evil army and Slade destroying our town" Robin said and he sounded stressed. Starfire nodded.  
  
"Raven, Beast Boy you are here!!" Starfire said and hugged both of us. She let go and smiled.  
  
"So are we a team now or what?" Starfire asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"TEEN TITANS GO!!" Robin yelled and we went to defeat Slade and his army...  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
We went to find the Slade. Our team was together again. Slade found us before we found him. The army pulled me, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg anyway and left Robin in the middle with Slade.  
  
"Robin, we meet again" Slade said  
  
"What are you doing to the team?" Robin asked  
  
"Not the team Robin, Starfire" Slade said and the army raised me up. They took my to the roof top of a building.  
  
"Robin HELP!!" I yelled and Robin started to run into the building when Slade caught his arm.  
  
"No Robin, one false move and she gets dropped. There were chains around me. I couldn't brake free.  
  
"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked  
  
"You know what I want" Slade said and Robin shook his head.  
  
"I won't do it, I won't work for you!!" Robin yelled and Slade laughed.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't do it, so you are going to fight me to win over your little girlfriend. If I win, she gets to work for me forever, if you win you can have her back" Slade said and Robin nodded. They started to fight. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were brought to the roof too.  
  
"You will not drop them am I right?" I asked the army and they nodded.  
  
"Not them, you" the army said and I sighed. I looked down and saw Robin was losing.  
  
"Robin, don't give up!!" I yelled and then it happened the army dropped me.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" I yelled as I hit the ground....  
  
[Beast Boy's POV]  
  
"STARFIRE NOO!!" the team yelled as they watched Starfire hit the ground. Robin ran over to her.  
  
"Robin, you just mad the biggest mistake of your life!!" Slade said and hit him on the head to knock him out. He picked up Starfire. He muttered something and Starfire's eyes shot open.  
  
"Let me go!!" Starfire yelled and then her eyes went blank. Slade let her down. She stood up.  
  
"Robin, you lost so Starfire works for me now" Slade said and Robin opened his eyes.  
  
"Starfire...." Robin said and Raven used her powers to lift him to the roof. We had beaten the army. Raven laid Robin on the roof and we bent to look at him. Raven revived him.  
  
"Robin, are you okay?" I asked and Robin's eyes shot opened. Starfire and Slade were gone.  
  
"Where is she?" Robin asked  
  
"You mean Star, oh she got brain washed" I said  
  
"We need to find her" Robin said and Raven shook her head.  
  
"Not until you get better" Raven said and Robin nodded. Raven said her usual words. We got on the rock and headed to the T tower. We had gotten rid of Slade, but not Starfire. This was going to be hard.  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
Robin was in his room waiting for maybe a call from Slade. We were all waiting. Raven was reading and Beast Boy was playing video games. We had come back together. Was there no ending to all this harm Robin was going too, he was going to fight Starfire as all of us would.  
  
"Cyborg, do you think we'll get through this?" Beast Boy asked and I nodded. Raven stopped reading her book.  
  
"We will get through to Starfire somehow even if it means risking our lives" Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.  
  
"We would do that?" I asked and Raven nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't you?" Beast Boy asked and I nodded. I guess I would.  
  
"This is for Robin" I said and they both nodded. Suddenly on the screen was Starfire.  
  
"Star?" I asked and looked at her. Her eyes changed.  
  
"Friends, help me.... I can't work for him anymore, meet me at the pizza place at midnight......." Was all Starfire said before the screen went blank.  
  
"Was that really Star?" I asked and they both shrugged.  
  
"We just have to believe"  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
I laid on my bed thinking that I had done the wrong thing all along. Thinking I should had saved Starfire. Cyborg walked into my room.  
  
"Robin, Starfire just called to tell us to come to the pizza place at midnight, I think she really wants you to be there" Cyborg said and I sat up.  
  
"And you didn't tell me this until now?" I questioned dryly.  
  
"Man, she just called!!" Cyborg said and I nodded.  
  
"Sorry Cyborg, just not feeling myself today" I said and Cyborg sighed. He placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry so much, she's going to be fine" Cyborg said and left the room. Was she really going to alright? Should I believe Cyborg? I sat up again and walked out of the door and up onto the roof. I sat down and wondered if everything was going to be alright between me and Starfire. Raven walked up to me.  
  
"Everything alright?" Raven questioned and I nodded.  
  
"You coming tonight to see her?" Raven asked and I nodded again.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it" I said and Raven a smiled I had never seen before.  
  
"Keep hoping Robin" Raven said before she got up and left. What did she mean?

A/N: Did you like it, I hope you didn't hate, I didn't know what to do so I just took a little of everybody's idea that reviewed. I think this chapter sucked. If you like it, review please and give me some more ideas!! Iwant to thank three people for their ideas that helped me so much to make a new chapter. Absolutely pointless, lil LIK Star, and alibi girl!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR GREAT IDEAS!! I will probably use them in the next couple chapters too!! Thank you soo much again!!

Star1993


	8. Robin

Chapter 8: Robin  
  
[Starfire's POV]  
  
I sat there waiting in a cold little room. I had gotten mind back, but was it enough to free me? Slade had put a thing in my ear and he knew about my plan to meet the titans tonight. He had told me to attack them or else her would have to kill them for me. I knew I had to do it. I thought about Robin. Robin where were you? I need you're help!! Why can't you be right here right now? It was almost midnight as I changed into my new dress code. Black leather pants and a black tank top. I pulled my hair back. I slipped on my leather boots.  
  
"Time to go" I said to myself and flew out the window. I flew to the pizza place where my friends were waiting for me.  
  
"Friends I am so happy you came!!" I said happily before a thing in my ear screamed at me. Slade had forbidden me from seeing the titans. I knew he wanted me to attack them.  
  
"Attack them Starfire or I'll have to kill them instead!!!" Slade yelled and I nodded.  
  
"Titans, you're going down!!" I yelled and started attacking them.  
  
"Good Starfire, you will be rewarded!!" Slade said and laughed.  
  
"I knew this was a trap!!" Raven yelled and I sighed. I knew this wasn't right, but what choice did I have?  
  
[Raven's POV]  
  
What was Starfire doing? I thought she meant she was good again when she called us. But now she was attacking us.  
  
"Starfire stop!!" Beast Boy yelled, but Starfire didn't stop, she wouldn't stop.  
  
"I'll take care of this, you guys go and find Slade!!" Robin yelled and we nodded. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and me ran off to find Slade leaving Robin alone with Starfire.  
  
"What happened there? I never saw that coming!!" Beast Boy said as we ran away from Robin and Starfire's battle.  
  
"We have to find Slade, and we must destroy him before it's too late!!" I yelled and lifted a stone with my powers.  
  
"Get on, this will be much faster!!" I yelled and Cyborg shrugged and got on, but Beast Boy refused.  
  
"Are you sure Raven, you don't think anything will happened like last time?" Beast Boy questioned and I shrugged.  
  
"It's our only chance!! Trust me" I yelled and Beast Boy got on.  
  
"I trust you" Beast Boy said and I smiled.  
  
"If you find anything that looks like Slade's been there, make sure you tell me" I said and the boys nodded. I had no idea what was coming next....  
  
[Beast Boy's POV]  
  
Raven's body was failing again. I knew we should had never taken the rock and used her powers, she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"I'm sorry.........." Raven said before she fell limp. The rock dipped down and crashed into a building. Cyborg jumped off the rock before it crashed into the building with Raven in his arms. I jumped off after. We had to keep on going. We couldn't just fail Robin, he was our leader!!  
  
"Come on, we have to keep on going!!" I yelled and Cyborg nodded. We kept on going . Looking for a sigh that might be where Slade was. We finally made it too an old warehouse. Cyborg kicked open the door. There was a chair there, just a plain old chair. Cyborg placed Raven in it.  
  
"How do you know that's not a trap?" I questioned  
  
"No idea, but Raven gets heavy!!" Cyborg joked  
  
"This is no time for joking" I said and something strapped Raven to the chair.  
  
"Raven!!" I yelled but the chair fell into a trap door.  
  
"Very good titans, you may have found my hide out, but can you beat my army?" Slade's voice echoed in the room as five doors opened. There came out tons of people..... Not just any people, Slade's army!!  
  
[Cyborg's POV]  
  
We tried to fight them off, but it wasn't enough. Beast Boy could hold them off either. We were strapped into our own chairs and fell into the trap door. We found Raven still sitting in her chair eyes wide open. There was Slade sitting in front of a screen. A screen of Robin and Starfire's fight.  
  
"No, no you can't do this!!" Raven yelled and Slade came over to her.  
  
"I can do as I wish" Slade said and Raven had heard that before, it was the same words Robin had used.  
  
"You sound just like Robin" Raven said and Slade laughed.  
  
"You've finally figured it out, took you a long time, but you've finally figure it out!!" Slade said and laughed harder.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked and Slade smiled.  
  
"I'm Robin's father!!" Slade said and Raven's eyes went wide.  
  
"WHAT?!" Beast Boy yelled  
  
"I am going to get to Robin and I am going to make him just like his father...."  
  
[Robin's POV]  
  
Starfire was fitting for all she had.  
  
"Star, you don't have to do this!!" I yelled and Starfire shook her head.  
  
"But I must!!" Starfire yelled and hit me with a starbolt. I fell to the ground.  
  
"I am sorry Robin, but this is what master Slade wants and what he wants, he always gets" Starfire said and picked me up.  
  
"Starfire don't!!" I yelled and Starfire smiled.  
  
"I need to take you to master Slade, Robin, I am sorry" Starfire said and flew over the town.  
  
"Why won't you listen to anything I'm telling you?" I questioned and Starfire shrugged.  
  
"If I listen to you, master Slade will kill you and the rest of the titans, and I could not risk something that big" Starfire said and we got to an old warehouse. Starfire took something out of her ear.  
  
"Go and get him Robin, I'm trusting you" Starfire said in her normal calm voice. With that she flew off. I walked into the ware house. I must had stepped on a trap door because I fell through the floor and into a small room where Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked  
  
"We were kidnapped, Robin watch out!!!" Raven yelled before something hit me on the head.  
  
"You're the worst guy I've ever met!!" Was the last thing I heard Raven say before I blacked out......

A/N: Did you like it, I hope you did, review please!! If you have any ideas for the rest of the story, please tell them to me, I'm always open to ideas. Thank you again to lil LIK Star, for giving me a great idea for this chapter. I think that's the write name, sorry if I didn't get it right..... Enjoy!!


	9. Cyborg

Chapter 9: Cyborg

[Starfire's POV]

I flew away and I knew I was making a big mistake. I should had been there with Robin, wasn't this the guy I loved? I had been in love with this guy since I met him, and I hadn't proven enough for him. I put all my trust in him. I trust him and that's what matters, I would rather be me the one killed so everybody could be happy and nothing would had to be this way. I took the ear piece out of my ear and flew back to the warehouse. I knew I was going to get killed, but if I got killed being with Robin, I would be happy I guess. I didn't want to risk all my friends lives because of me. I walked into the warehouse and found the room where Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in. I looked in the window. I broke through the wall. I undid the cloth around each of their mouths.

"I don't think we can trust you Star" Beast Boy said and looked away from me.

"Please, I know I was wrong, but you must trust me Robin's in danger" I said

"I don't know" Raven said

"I know you couldn't trust me this time, but now you can I'm good again please you guys I love him" I said

"I trust you Star" Cyborg said

"I guess I trust you too" Beast Boy said

"I...... I trust you" Raven said and I untied them.

"Let's go" I said and we ran out of the room.

"Where could they be?" Cyborg questioned

"I know this place really well for some reason" I said and the others shrugged.

"Quickly, I know where they are" I yelled and ran ahead of them. They trusted me. I was happy they trusted me. Robin we're coming!!

[Raven's POV]

I didn't know if we should had trusted Starfire, but she seemed like she was telling the truth. We ran as fast as we could following Starfire. She seemed pretty trustworthy.

"This way" Starfire yelled and we turned a sharp corner. Starfire leaded us to a door.

"Where are we?" I asked

"It's a secret room, listen" Starfire said and we pressed our ears next to the door.

"Let me go" We heard Robin yell.

"Robin, do you not see why you are here?" Slade asked

"No, I don't" Robin said

"So you can be with your girlfriend, isn't that what you want? To be with her and nobody else, you're just going to dump the titans anyways and then why you become a super hero again, all you will have is Starfire" Slade said and Starfire unlocked the door. She kicked it open.

"That's not true! The team will be together forever!!" Starfire yelled and walked in with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and me behind her.

"Starfire, shouldn't you be doing the robbery I told you to do?" Slade asked and Starfire shook her head.

"I don't work for you anymore" Starfire said and started attacking Slade. Beast Boy and Cyborg helped while I unlocked Robin.

"How did you get yourself into this mess?" I asked and Robin shrugged.

"I have no idea" Robin said

"Well I know one thing, and that's you've got one heck of a girlfriend"

[Beast Boy's POV]

It looked like Starfire had gotten better at fighting in the last few days. Or should I say hours. It looked like we were beating Slade, but as always we weren't. He was just to smart for us to hold off. Slade kicked Starfire in the chest then punch her in the face.

"STAR!!" We all yelled and Raven was the first to get to her side.

"You keep fighting, I'll take care of her" Raven said and we all nodded. It was like we all had different destinies and next was Cyborg's. Slade and Cyborg were fighting when it all happened. Cyborg was giving him all he had when Slade smashed him in the back with a metal pole. He did it over and over again until Cyborg was done on the ground. Then Slade smashed Cyborg in the face with the metal pole. Man that had to hurt.

"Cy!!" I yelled and Raven ran to his side.

"Rae, is he going to be okay?" I asked while ducking from Slade's punches.

"I don't know" Raven said and she had carried Starfire's body over to where Cyborg had landed. I could see Starfire's eyes open and she sat up.

"Are you okay Star?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded. She looked down at Cyborg.

"Cyborg, what has happened to you?" Starfire said and rushed over to Raven.

"What has happened Raven?" Starfire asked and Raven turned to her.

"He is seriously hurt, Star, we need to get him to a hospital. His systems are crashed and I don't know weather he will make it or not" Raven said and Starfire began to cry. The last thing I saw was Starfire crying and Raven comforting her before I was punched and passed out....

[Robin's POV]

A couple hours later, I was the one who was fighting Slade, because everybody was hurt. Raven was to heal the hurt people while Star was gone and taken Cyborg to a hospital. Raven was only watching over Beast Boy and protecting him when Slade came over to them.

"So Robin, given up yet?" Slade asked and I shook my head.

"No way Slade" I said and we kept fighting. It seemed like forever until Star came back. Slade didn't notice that she had come back so he kept fighting with me. Starfire smiled at me and got ready to shot the starbolt into Slade's back. This was **our **sneak attack. Starfire gave it all she had. She charged up and fired at Slade. He turned around at the noise and was hit right in the face. I had jumped out of the way before it had hit him. When the room stopped glowing, Starfire came down to my side. Slade's mask was off and I suddenly noticed that Slade was my father. I killed my own father?

"Oh Robin, aren't you happy? You have defeated Slade finally!!" Starfire said and wrapped her arms around my neck. She released me because she could tell that I wasn't happy at all.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked

"That's my father Star" Robin said and Starfire gasped. All those years of searching, and my father was right in front of me. Starfire wrapped her arms around me, and told me it was alright to cry, but I didn't cry. I stayed in her arms and I wanted to stay there forever.....

[Cyborg's POV]

I woke up and knew I was very weak and close to death. The other four titans were standing by the bed. Starfire had her arm around Robin and I knew something bad had happened. Beast Boy and Raven were holding hands and Beast Boy wasn't talking at all. I wasn't use to all this silence.

"He is awake friends!!" Starfire said in her normal happy voice, but nobody spoke.

"Cyborg, I am so glad you are awake!!" Starfire said

"What happened?" I asked

"You were knocked out, Cyborg we just want to tell you we will all remember you" Raven said and a tear formed in her eye.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I asked and everybody nodded.

"Cyborg you are going to...... die" Starfire said and started to cry. She buried her face in Robin's shoulder.

"Is that for sure?" I asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"The doctors are pretty sure" Beast Boy said and for the first time ever, Raven started to cry. She let her emotions out. She too buried her face in Beast Boy's shoulder.

"We just don't want you to go without each of us saying good-bye to you" Robin said and I knew Robin was sad even though he didn't show it on the outside, but it was on the inside.

"Star, why don't we let Beast Boy go first" Robin said and he took the two girls outside. Beast Boy stood by my bed crying slightly.

"Man Cy, I'm really going to miss you" Beast Boy said and I smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too" I said

"I'm going to miss your jokes, your pranks, playing video games, and everything we did together" Beast Boy said

"But I'll always be with you guys through thick and thin, my sprit is with you Beast Boy just know that" I said and Beast Boy smiled. He gave me a hug before walking out to get Raven. Raven walked in the room wiping her tears away.

"Cyborg, why do you have to go?" Raven asked

"It's destiny calling me" I said and Raven smiled for the first time ever. And it was a smile I would never forget. It was to me and nobody else.

"I will miss you" Raven said and gave me a hug and went out to get Robin. Robin walked in the room. He wasn't crying, and I knew he was too though to cry.

"Cy, I'm really going to miss you" Robin said

"You've been a great part of the team and I can tell everybody loves having you around, just know we'll be with you all the way" Robin said and I smiled.

"I know, I know" I said and for the first time ever, Robin hugged me. He let go and then went to get Starfire. Starfire was the last one. She was crying her heart out.

"Oh Cyborg, why do you have to go?" Starfire asked

"It's something that happens to everybody Star, it just happens" I said and Starfire hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I am forever grateful for you" Starfire said and everybody walked into the room.

"We are so going to miss you" Beast Boy said

"You know I'll miss you guys too right?" I asked and everybody nodded. The room got darker and darker and everything just seemed to fade away. Good-bye world and friends, I will never forget you........

A/N: I am so sad!! I can't believe I killed off Cyborg!! WAAA!! Please review and I am sorry if Cyborg was your favorite character. Don't worry there will be a happy ending I promise!! Please review!! There are only two chapters left, or maybe three, or four, or I don't know!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please!! Oh and this is NOT THE END of the story!!

Starfire893


	10. Learning To Deal

Summary: The Teen Titans have spilt up. Now there's something wrong with the town. Will the Titans get back together or will this be the end? StarfirexRobin RavenxBeastBoy

****

A/N: Hey everybody! How is everybody doing this week! I am so so sorry that I haven't update 4 like ever!! Omg I haven't have like any ideas for a while so it's sad.... awww sad! I love all my reviewers, but there will be no review responds, I was gonna start, but not this week! Sry! There is only **one **last chapter after this so please review!!

On with the story!:

**No Turning Back**

Chapter 10: Learning To Deal

A year after Cyborg died….

Starfire's POV

I was so sad when Cyborg died, but I know I was happy to be there with him in the last moments. I know everybody is happy they were there. Raven was also crying. I had never seen Raven cry before, well there's a first chance for everything. They buried him right next to Slade. Me and Robin are still together and Raven and Beast Boy are still together. Robin and I are married. Raven and Beast Boy are engaged. I knew Cyborg would had been really happy for us and I just wished he could had been there when I got married. Man how much I missed him. He was my friend, a really good friend. We all miss Cyborg dearly. Cyborg does not know how much he meant to the team. I am learning to deal with the fact that Cyborg is never coming back, but it is hard for me. Robin says to take it all in slowly. He understands me so well. Robin and I are going to visit Cyborg's grave, I just hope I don't break up and start crying again. We walked to the grave which was just outside the T tower. Cyborg would have wanted it there I know he would. I had brought flowers for him.

"I am forever grateful for you Cyborg" I whispered as I bent down and placed the flowers in a vase replacing some old flowers that were still there. I let some tears fall for I couldn't hold them inside me anymore. I heard something like the wind saying something to us that only Cyborg could say.

"_Don't cry…."_ The wind whispered. I looked up into the sky knowing he wants us to move on with our lives and my hair is blowing and I place a smiled on my face, not because I'm happy, because I'm learning to deal….

Robin's POV

Starfire was smiling. I had no idea what she was smiling about, because I had heard no sounds or nothing.

"Star, what are you smiling about?" I asked and Starfire shrugged.

"Nothing…." She simply said and I wrapped my arms around her. Beast Boy and Raven were staring at the grave. I read the words that were engraved on the stone…

_Here lies our dearest friend,_

_Cyborg_

_He was a hero, and a true friend_

_We will miss him and we will always remember him_

We had decided not to put the years there. Starfire sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Starfire shrugged again.

"Oh nothing" She said again. Beast Boy took Raven's hand and Raven smiled slightly.

"Let's go, are you guys coming?" Beast Boy questioned

"We will be there in just a few minutes Beast Boy!!" Starfire said and Raven and Beast Boy nodded. Raven and Beast Boy walked inside and Starfire kept looking at the grave.

"Ready Star?" I asked and Starfire nodded her head.

"Let's go" I said and we walked inside. But as we did, I whispered to myself.

"Farewell" I whispered and Starfire stared at me and smiled. She rested her head on my shoulder and then we walked in the T tower, not remembering the bad times, but the good times we had….

Raven's POV

Me and Beast Boy sat on the couch waiting for Robin and Star to come in. A year since Cyborg died, what happened over the years? I felt alone and tired in this world. Nothing to go onto in the morning. But yet I had Beast Boy, Robin, and Star left. They were the only reason I got up in the morning…. I knew they would still be there when I get up… Robin and Starfire walked in the building. Starfire was smiling slightly.

"What are you so happy about Star?" Beast Boy asked and Starfire shrugged.

"I am just thinking as you would say…. I am smiling because Cyborg wants us to move on and I know that we will always have memories of all the good times we had with him" Starfire explained and sat down next to me.

"I get it" I replied

"What shall we do today friends?" Starfire asked and everybody stared at the ground. Starfire still called all of us friends even though Cyborg was missing. There was always an empty space in my heart that will never be filled. I miss Cyborg, and it's not just because everybody says that they miss…. It's because he was like a brother to me… Nobody could replace him… Not even Beast Boy… Cyborg kept taking care of me when I was down and sometimes I would think to myself if it was me that had died, would things be different? If it was Robin, or Starfire, or Beast Boy, would it be different?

"Raven is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked after we had all been quiet for a while.

"Nothing…. Nothing is wrong" I said and smiled. Beast Boy smiled back… My body was still failing every second of my life, but I was doing better. Of course it was hard letting Cyborg die and hoping that you would never go through with that again…. I'm learning to deal with the fact that Cyborg is never coming back…

Beast Boy's POV

I looked at Raven… She seemed some what happy… She was smiling, I haven't seen her done that since the day we met after the break up of the team. I looked at Star, she was also smiling… Was this one of those girl things? Oh well… I watched as Raven got up her smile bigger then ever.

"So are you going to tell us or what Raven?" I asked and Raven sighed.

"Let's go to the park, that's Cyborg's favorite place!!" Raven said and everybody nodded.

"I love the park" Starfire commented while we were walking to the park. Raven nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful" Raven said once we had walked into the front gate. It was spring time which meant that the flowers and birds were out. Starfire went over to a bed of roses and picked a dark rosy red one. She smiled and slipped in behind her ear. She grabbed a white one and slipped it behind Raven's ear. Finally she grabbed a pink one and gently put it in a glass of water. She placed the vase on a picnic table. We all sat down.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Starfire asked, her eyes starring at the little children running across the grass. Raven had her elbows resting on the table and her head rested in the palm of her hands.

"Of course it does…" Raven's voice trailed off, I wondered what was wrong with her. She just must be still sad about Cyborg and that park was bringing back memories.

"So what do you want to do?" Robin asked

"Maybe we should just stay here all day! Wouldn't that be so lovely?" Starfire questioned and smiled.

"That would be so nice!" Raven commented and smiled at Starfire. They both smiled at each other. This was another girl thing right?

"Yea….um nice" I said

"Aw, don't worry! You get to enjoy the beauty of the park" Raven said and hit my playfully. This time I was the one who smiled at her…..

Cyborg's POV

I watched all my friends as they sat in the park… My favorite place in the world. I smiled at Raven, she had a ring on her finger and she smiling. She still wore her normal clothes…. She had a white rose tucked behind her ear. Beast Boy had finally done it! He and Raven were getting married. I looked at Starfire, she still looked the same as always. She also had a ring on her finger, but I couldn't tell if she was married or engaged to Robin. She also wore her normal clothes, a mini skirt, long boots, etc. Except her long hair was put up in a pony tail. She also looked a little bit older then I had remembered. Next I looked at Robin. He still had that spiky black hair and normal clothes on. Not that whole superhero outfit on. He also had a ring on his finger. Then I knew Starfire and Robin had gotten married. A lot had passed over the years. Robin also looked older then he did before. He looked also taller. Then there was Beast Boy. The guy I would most remember as the best friend I could ever have. He looked older and taller too. There was no ring on his finger, so he wasn't married yet… He also didn't wear his superhero costume, just normal clothes like normal people. I smiled as I looked on to all my friends… I would never forget all the good times I had with them. Starfire and Raven were like little sisters to me and I knew that they would always be there for me. Beast Boy was a friend that would always be there and Robin was somebody I could always hang around or go to my problems with. I was so thankful for them and I'm just so glad they're finding a way to deal…

End of Chapter 10

A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did because I think it was okay! The last chapter is just a little after life of the titans... So what happened after all this happened! Haha! This is going to be great! Please R&R and sorry it took me so long! THERE IS ONE LAST CHAPTER LEFT!!

L8r

Hopeless


	11. I Will Always Remember

The Teen Titans have spilt up. Now there's something wrong with the town. Will the Titans get back together or will this be the end? StarfirexRobin RavenxBeastBoy 

A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! Isn't that sad?!?! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, read the authors notes at the end! I responded to reviews and I've given some thank yous to people who have stuck with me from the first chapter!! **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! **

I do not own Teen titans or the song 'Please Remember' by Leanne Rimes!! So sad! The last chapter!!

**_This WHOLE story is dedicated to Rini Suichi, lil' LIK Star, and Rose! You guys rock!_**

On with the story:

**_No Turning Back_**

**_By: Hopeless474_**

**Chapter 11: I Will Always Remember**

Starfire's POV

It has been three years since the death of Cyborg… We are learning to deal, but we'll always remember what he brought to this team. He was like my older brother, he kept telling me advice when I wasn't feeling myself. He told me about his life before the titans and he could always cheer me up. Today marks the day of Cyborg's death. We will be doing nothing but celebrating his life today.

"Is there something wrong Starfire?" Robin questioned me. I shook my head. I just wanted to stay here standing on the roof and remembering how much Cyborg had changed my life. I turned around and hugged Robin, he, Beast Boy, and Raven were the only things I had left in my life.

"I miss him" I said and felt my tears burring my vision. Robin stroked my hair as I cried. I could be so honest around this guy. I felt a tug on my shirt. I smiled as I realized who it was.

"Oh what is it Sprit? Are you sick?" I questioned and bent down to my daughters size. She looked so innocent to me.

"Where is uncle Cyborg? You said he was coming back for his party momma! You promised!" Sprit muttered in her sweet three year old voice.

"Sprit…. I'm sorry, I shouldn't promise things that I can't make happen" I said and hugged her. She was so small. She was so clueless of whatever was happening around her. Her small hand touched my face as she wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry momma, everything is gonna be alright…. I mean uncle Cyborg is coming back and he's gonna make everything all better for all of us"

"Of course he will Sprit, of course he will" I said really believing that Sprits words where true. I picked her up and we all went downstairs as a family….

**_Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
And your left with yesterday  
Left with the memories  
I, i'll always think of you and smile  
And be happy for the time  
I had you with me  
Though we go our seperate ways  
I won't forget so don't forget  
The memories we made_**

Robin POV

I watched as my daughter and my wife walked down the stairs together. How Cyborg would have loved watching the little kids grow up.

"Robin you coming?" Starfire questioned as Sprit twisted her small fingers in Starfire's hair.

"I'm coming" I said and walked down next to her.

"That's good because I do not think that I can take anymore of Sprit pulling my hair out" Starfire said and we both laughed at this. We walked into the common room where Beast Boy and Raven where taking care of their two year old son and three year old daughter.

"I'm bored" Julia whined at her mother who was taking care of Lang. I smiled, Beast Boy and Raven had a lot to take care of.

"Dadddy are we gonna have the parrrrttyyyy without uncle Cyborg then? I mean wouldn't that be wrong?" Sprit questioned slurring her words out. I smiled at my daughter and Starfire handed her to me.

"Well you see, uncle Cyborg is watching over the party, so that means he's at our party really" I explained to her and she nodded.

"Uncle Cyborg since you are watching, I haven't reallllyyy said thisss to you befoooreee, but I love you" Sprit said as she looked out the window. I looked at Starfire and she was smiling. We will always remember Cyborg. He will always be in the tower. Forever and we will cherish him forever. He will be watching the kids grow up, big things like that. He will see everything and I know that he wants us to move on, I just didn't know how hard it was to say good bye to the old days.

"Daddy?" Sprit asked and I turned to look at her.

"What Sprit?"

"Do you think that uncle Cyborg heard me?"

"I bet he did and he's probably saying that he loves you back"

"You really think so daddy?"

"Of course I do, all you have to do is believe"

"And daddy?"

"Yes Sprit?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Sprit……" I said as I brought my other arm around Starfire's waist. I loved my family and they loved me back. I misses Cyborg so much, but I will always remember him…..

**_Please remember,  
Please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Please remember, please remember me _**

Beast Boy's POV

I watched as Robin smiled. He was surrounded by the people who loved him. Julia was in my arms.

"So today we celebrate uncle Cyborg's life right daddy?" Julia questioned and I nodded. She seemed so young to even understand that Cyborg was not coming back.

"So are we gonna get this party started or not?" Raven asked as she stood up with Lang in her arms.

"Of course, let's all just gathered around the table shall we not?" Starfire questioned. She still had the wrong use of words sometimes, but she was getting better at that. We all sat down at the table.

"Who shall go first then?" Robin asked

"I will" Raven said and took out a piece of paper. We had all told each other that we would write a speech and say it in front of each other. It was suppose to be about Cyborg and how he changed out lives forever and why he was so important and things like that.

"Cyborg was like an older brother to me. He took care or me when I was down or when I needed help. I couldn't quite express the feelings that I felt for him at that time and I dearly regret that. I loved him so much. He was my best friend. I always had fun watching him and Beast Boy play video games together. Even though I maybe never showed it, I always loved it. Nobody can replace his place, he was something that I had never had in my life before. When I lived at where I was born, I didn't have any brothers or sisters. I was alone in the world or darkness." Raven paused. I could see the tears in her eyes. "I remember everything about him clearly. He always made me laugh or smile. When the team broke up, I thought I would never see any of you guys again, but then Beast Boy found me and then we found Cyborg. While looking for Starfire and Robin, he always had an smile on his face. He made me feel like we were really going to fine Starfire and Robin….. Cyborg I love you so much and I will cherish and remember you forever" Raven said and let her tears run down her face. By this time, Starfire was also crying. It's not easy losing somebody so close to you.

"I'll go next" I said and got out my piece of paper.

"My speech is not really long, but it has a lot of emotion and strong messages in it." I said and the others smiled at me.

"Cyborg was my best friend, I remember every day when we would play video games together and laugh at jokes together. We would always play pranks on each other, nothing mean or anything just a lot of funny times together. He always had me laughing and he always laughed with me or sometimes at me" The others laughed at this. They all remembered everything about Cyborg.

"Cyborg you were my best friend and I just can't believe we lost you. I would do anything to have you back. Good-bye Cyborg, you will always be remembered…."

**_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories  
Who's to know what might have been  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
We'll never know again _**

Please remember,  
Please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
And remember,  
Please remember me

Raven's POV

Beast Boy sat down next to me and I smiled. He pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder. Why did this happen?

"I will be going next" Starfire said and stood up.

"My speech is also short like Beast Boys. Cyborg was a brother and a best friend. He was probably the funniest person I have ever met besides Beast Boy. He never really had a frown on his face, and he never was serious. If I asked anyone, they would say that Cyborg would always make people smile. After the titans broke up, I wished so hard that Cyborg would come to me and make me happy again. Here today, I smile because when I think of him, I think of the happiness he brought everybody. I smile because I remembered all the great times he brought to us. He did not bring sorrow, he always brought joy…. That's why I smile today…." Starfire said and sat down. She had tears running down her face. She smiled though. She smiled at everybody. Robin stood up.

"I'll go next. I remember the times when I had just started making the team and I had met Cyborg. He seemed a lot different from everybody else because he was full of laughter and joy. The others I had met had been through so much, that they didn't seem to want to be happy at all. No offense Raven" He said and I smiled.

"None taken"

"He was everything that I wanted in the team. I remember him and Beast Boy fighting over video games, and tv. They were both what made the team so funny. I stand here today proud of what Cyborg has done for the team. He will always be remembered as somebody who brought joy instead of sorrow…." Robin sat back down and we all smiled at him. Cyborg will always be remembered and of course be a part of this team…. ****

Please remember,  
Please remember  
I was there for you  
And you were there for me  
Please remember, our time together  
The time was yours and mine  
While we were wild and free  
Then remember,  
Please remember me

Cyborg's POV

My friends, oh my friends. How much I loved them. They knew that I was watching from above. I could never forget my friends. And would you forget them? I heard everything they said. I hated having them sad. I didn't want the, sad. I looked at the three small children. I wished I could see them grow up and hold them and tell them that I was their uncle Cyborg, but I guess I'll never have that chance. I promise that I will watch them forever. One day, they'll be joining me…. Then we'll all go back to the old days. All they have left is the memories of me. But oh how we all laughed and smiled together. They'll have that too. They'll have every little part of my soul with them if they just believe in me. Believe that I'll always be there watching over them for the end of time. They all seemed to be moving on fine. Now I don't mean moving on and forgetting me, I mean moving on as in that they're moving on with their life, but remembering me as a part of the team and a friend. I mean they just can't sit around all day and mope about me being dead! I've been dead for about five years, and I don't' expect them to be moping around. I missed them so much… I just want them to go on with their lives…. Before I leave, I whispered one last thing….

"Please you guys, remember me…" And with that, I left the room from where I was watching…..****

And how we laugh and how we smile  
And how this world was yours and mine  
And how a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
We took each day and made it shine  
We wrote our names across the sky  
We ride so fast, we ride so free  
I had you and you had me

Please remember,  
Please remember

Normal POV

"Please you guys, remember me…." The wind whispered and everybody knew that Cyborg was calling them.

"Don't worry Cyborg, we'll never forget…" The titans whispered together… Because they all knew that they would never forget Cyborg and how he had changed the team forever….

**_The End_**

A/N: So that's the end of my storyeverybody! Isn't that sad?!?! I can't believe I finished it finally! I just want to say a big THANK YOU! to all of my reivewers! You guys have been the biggest support for this story!! You guys rock so much! Isn't this sad that this is the last chapter? Okay so I've got some review responds and some other things to say!

Review responds:

airhead123: I know you were sobbing! I was sobbing too! I was also like crying after I finished this story! Isn't that sad? You rock because you reviewed! Did you like this story? Please tell me!!

solodancer789: You rock! You have stuck with my stories for a pretty long time and that rocks! I wonder why you haven't reviewed Do You Really Love Me Robin yet? ponders No i'm just kidding! Hope you liked the story!!

Rose: YOU ROCK SO MUCH! You have reviewed like all of my stories!!!!!! YOU ROCK YOU ROCK YOU ROCK!! Thanks for always sticking by me! HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY!!

lil' LIK Star: You have rocked my world! You have reviewed mostly all the chapters here! You have stuck with me for what seemed like 4ever! You have even given me ideas for this story! YOU ROCK!! You have been the best reviewer in the world! Thanks a ton!!!

Rini Suichi: You have been the best! I think that you and lil' LIK Star have been the only ones who have reviewed probably all the chapters! That is why you, Rose, and lil' LIK Star has had the story dedicated to you! You rock! Hope you loved the story!!

outthere101: Thank you! You really think I rock? Well thanks anyways!! Hope you liked this chapter and hope you loved this story!!

SoSweet465: Thank you soooo much Jen! I love you too! Come visit! Did you love this story?

A big fan: You are another one of my favorite reviewers! You give me positive reviews each time you review! I can't believe you stuck to this story for soo long! Thanks sooo much! Hope you liked it!!

So that's all of you that reviewed my last chapter! I would just like to give some shoutouts and thank yous to all of my reviewers who were:

bunny133

lil' LIK Star

Rini Suichi

outthere101

SoSweet465

Rose

solodancer789

airhead123

A big fan

Lost Inside

Fellow Writer

Starfire

Abby

Yay

Starfire fan

VERY NICE!!

002

Robin101

mysticfire

DIWaRrIa

Somebody

A girl

tamashiipurizuma

LiLbLoNdAyBaRbAy

SOMEBODY

Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon

Eyes of Nevermore

Amethyst Wind

Jess

RobinRox13

dannyphantomsgf/ Yamisgf

Ryuu no Taiyo

BlackShield

Absolutely pointless

AmaraAquilla

StarfireRobin4ever

Kelly

Kitty2211

That's a lot of people!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!! So since this story is over, go and read some of the other stories I have put out!! Review please! And if you read the other ones, REVIEW THEM TOO!! L8r!

Hopeless

**Some of my other stories that people seem to be liking:**

**For The Love of Each Other (Danny Phantom)**

**Do You Really Love Me Robin? (Teen Titans)**

**Why? (Teen Titans)**

**Short Stories (Teen Titans)**

Those are some suggestion for you to read!

Happy reading!!!

Hopeless


End file.
